5 Short Stories
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: • Sleepy • Self Conscious • Apartment 104 • Wait • Kicked out • - Some are Elsanna; Some are Platonic Snow Sisters (Each are labeled for readers) - Rated T for minor swearing and violence - Read and Review - TW: Violence, Attempted Suicide, Incest (Minor), Verbal Abuse


_A/N: I'm back and still working on prompted fan fics. These are short stories I came up with while I was gone complied into one. Hopefully this will satisfy you guys for now as I finish up other fan fics. T for minor swearing and violence._

_5 short stories. (Warning: Some are Elsanna and I will label each with the pairing for Non-Elsanna shippers)_

•••

**Sleepy **– (_Platonic Snow Sisters_ – Possible Incest if you squint really hard)

.

The Princess huffed, blowing her flyaway bangs out of her face. She was heading down the vast hallway, going to bed after a tiring day.

Usually, she didn't do much work around the castle. Elsa was the one to usually work on the paperwork and sign documents. But Anna was in charge of hosting the balls and parties.

All day Anna was checking in with the kitchen to make sure things were prepared for tomorrow, talking with Kai about contacting guests, making sure things were tidy, and making sure the ballroom was set up.

Tomorrow was the Winter Ball, held at every winter solstice. It became a tradition after Elsa was born, to celebrate the birth of the Ice Goddess. Now, it was Anna's responsibility to make sure everything goes perfectly.

The red head slowly climbed up the spiral staircase, eyelids dropping slightly. She had finally made it to the second floor, almost to her room. When she reached her room, she gave the door a wry smile, happy to see it since once she would open it she was free to fall into her warm blankets and rest.

Anna grabbed the brass handle and turned it, opening the door. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. She wearily scanned the room, finding her sister slumped at the desk on the other side of the room.

Anna chuckled, hearing the Queen's soft snores, and walked across the room. The younger woman took in the sight of her sister, smiling at her slightly parted lips. She placed a hand on Elsa's back, softly rubbing circles in order to try and gently rouse the Queen from her slumber.

"Elsa." Anna whispered, still rubbing her back.

Even though Elsa was a light sleeper, she wouldn't wake up. Anna figured that she also had a really long day as well, needing the sleep as much as Anna.

The red head removed her hand from Elsa's back and slipped her arms around the Queen's shoulders, resting her head on the back of Elsa's left shoulder. Anna lifted her head to kiss the blonde's shoulder, still trying to wake the older woman.

Elsa eventually fluttered open her eyelids, looking utterly confused by her surroundings. "Huh?" She mumbled, noticing someone had their arms around her. She brought a hand up to tiredly rub her eyes and slightly turned her head backwards in attempt to catch a glimpse of the person. She visibly relaxed when she saw it was Anna.

Anna sleepily grinned at the older woman and kissed her lightly freckled cheek, trailing the kisses gently down her neck. The red head then nuzzled the Queen's neck with her nose, eliciting a couple of giggles from the blonde. Anna smiled into the soft, porcelain skin and pulled away, only to use her thumb to wipe off some drool on the blonde's face. "You fell asleep at your desk again, Els. Seriously, let's go to bed. I'm really tired and I can tell that you are too."

Elsa sighed and was about to protest but stopped when she saw how tired Anna looked. Sleepiness pushed aside, Elsa began to worry for the younger girl. She turned in the chair to face the younger girl, bringing a hand up to cup the freckled cheeks. She swiped her thumb over said freckles, tilting her head as she examined the red head's features. "You look like you're about to pass out, Anna. Please go to bed."

Anna crossed her arms stubbornly and pouted (adorably) at the older girl. "Not without you, Missy. C'mon. You need to sleep just as much as I do."

The blonde sighed and cursed under her breath, knowing well that she couldn't say no to that face. She looked back up at Anna and gave the girl a small smile. "Fine."

Anna smiled triumphantly, grabbing Elsa's (gloveless) hands to drag her over to the king sized bed. The red head pulled back the blue, plush covers and slipped in, automatically sinking into the soft mattress. She pulled Elsa downwards, causing the blonde to fall into the bed as well. Once both girls were settled in, Elsa pulled herself closer to the younger girl, Anna snuggling up into the other girl. She nuzzled her head under the Queen's chin, finding it the most comfortable position for both parties.

Elsa gently stroked the girl's back, humming a soft song until the red head gave up to sleep. When Elsa heard Anna's breathing even out, she smiled at the younger girl and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, mumbling out a "good night."

•••

**Self Conscious **– (_Elsanna_ – Non-Incest)

.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, slightly squinting at the light pouring into the room. The blonde found herself looking at the younger girl sleeping before her, soft snores escaping her lips. The older girl smiled lovingly at Anna, raising a hand to brush the strawberry blonde bangs out of the freckled face.

Elsa ran her fingers through the loose yet slightly tangled copper hair, trying to comb it out to the best of her abilities. Anna stirred in her sleep, smacking her lips and humming contently at Elsa's ministrations. Said blonde chuckled at the younger girl.

She scooted closer to the red head and Anna responded by lazily wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist. The older girl grinned at the younger and peppered her face in kisses - on her cheeks, nose, forehead, and on her lips.

Anna giggled at the older girl, scrunching her nose in amusement. "What are you doing, Els?"

"Kissing your beautiful face." Elsa said a-matter-of-factly, placing the last kiss on Anna's lips. Elsa pulled away slightly to look at Anna's flushed face. The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled at the red head. She caressed the girl's freckled cheeks softly and titled her head. "What? Did you not know you're beautiful?"

Anna looked anywhere but Elsa's eyes, obviously avoiding the questions about her behavior. The older girl's teasing demeanor shifted to sincere as she experienced her girlfriend's self-consciousness firsthand. Elsa's brow furrowed as she started to sit up, looking down at the red head.

"Sweetheart, do you believe me when I tell you that you are gorgeous? Please answer honestly." Elsa pleaded; worried that Anna's answer would be a negative.

Anna followed suit in sitting up as well but rather in a slumped position. She ran a hand over her face and let out a sigh, slowly shaking her head "no."

Elsa frowned at the younger girl and gently pulled Anna's hand away from her face. Elsa used her finger to lift up the red head's face to look at her. Anna, again, looked away from Elsa's eyes, knowing she'd break once she would gaze into the icy blue orbs.

"Anna, please look at me," Elsa commanded tenderly. Anna confided and made eye contact with the older girl. "You are the most beautiful, most wonderful, kindest person I have ever met in my entire life. You know I'd never lie to you so why don't you believe me?"

Anna looked down again, not able to handle Elsa's intense but sincere stare. Another sigh left her lips as she fiddled with her fingers, an anxious habit. "It's not that I don't trust you I just... I just don't really see it. Like, who likes freckles? No one. Also my bed head gets so bad that I don't even know how you deal with me in the mornings. And you said beautiful face? I don't... I just don't know. It's - I'm sorry I just don't really think of myself as beautiful."

Elsa's heart broke with every word Anna swore at herself. The older girl cupped the red heads face and gave her an even more intense and serious stare. Anna whimpered at her girlfriend, not prepared for anything Elsa was about to say.

"Anna, those are horrible lies to tell yourself. I, for one, love your freckles and think they are adorable. Your bed head? That doesn't even matter. Everyone gets some degree of bed head, it's completely normal so I'm not _'dealing with you_.' I love you the way you are, bed head included. I hate the fact that you can't see it but you must know, at least hear me out, when I say that I have never laid my eyes on anyone more attractive than you. Now you may say I'm biased but Anna, you are so gorgeous, inside and out. I love all of you, imperfections and all, because that's what makes you Anna. But I never what to hear you say anything bad about yourself ever again. Ok?"

Anna nodded weakly, Elsa brushing away the red head's tears with her thumbs. The blonde brought the younger girl in for a kiss and then pulled away, resting her forehead on Anna's.

"I love you so much, Frosty. You know that?" Anna blubbered and pulled the older girl into a tight hug, earning a chuckle from the older girl.

"I love you too, Freckles." Elsa said softly, returning the hug. The blonde placed a kiss on top of Anna's head and rubbed the girls back as Anna cried softly into Elsa's shoulder. "Oh, don't cry, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"But it's tears of joy I think." Came Anna's muffled retort. Elsa hummed and continued to rub Anna's back, occasionally running her fingers through the girl's hair.

After a while longer, Anna's whimpers were silenced and replaced with even breathing. Elsa smirked down at the girl who was now fast asleep in her arms. The blonde laid them both back down and pulled the covers over them. Anna unconsciously snuggled deeper into the embrace.

Elsa closed her eyes as well and just before slipping into unconsciousness, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, gorgeous."

•••

**Apartment 104 **– (_Platonic BrOTP Friendship_)

.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Anna looked over at the door curiously, not expecting anyone to come to her apartment today. Wanting to see who it was, she stood up and went over to the door. She opened it a bit to peek through the narrow crack and see who it was. Though, she didn't except to see her father standing before her.

"Papa... What are you doing here?" Anna asked, uncertain and very frightened. "You aren't supposed to get out of prison yet..."

Anna let out a yelp when the man forcefully pushed through, slamming the door wide open and marching over to his daughter. She whimpered when he grabbed ahold of the collar of her shirt, lifting her up to his face.

"I broke out. They took me away before I got to teach you a lesson." Her father spat, grinning maliciously, barring his gnarly, yellow, crooked row of teeth.

Anna recoiled from the venom in his words and the meaning behind it. She struggled in his grasp but he was having none of it, kneeing Anna in the stomach as hard as he could.

Anna cried out in pain and fell to the floor when her father let go of her. She curled into herself, not noticing the tears now streaming down her cheeks and blood dribbling out of her mouth.

He kicked her side hard as she lay on the ground, causing her to screech again, coughs following after.

"OW! HELP PLEASE!" Anna cried out as loud as she could but her father simply chuckled.

Anna tried to crawl away but he grabbed her arm with a tight enough grip to leave bruises. With his other hand, the taller man backhanded Anna with a loud smack, causing more cries, the girl choking on her sobs.

"You've been a bad girl, Anna,"

He sneered before he landed a punch in her face, a loud crack echoing through her apartment.

:.

"AHHHH!" Anna writhed beneath the sheets, covered in cold sweat and tears flowing freely. She was still trapped in her dream world as she endured the pain in both worlds.

Anna's neighbor who lived in the apartment next to hers heard an ear-piercing scream that efficiently woke her up, body shooting upright.

The platinum blonde heard another shriek, which filled her with immediate fear and concern. The woman jumped out of bed and slipped some shoes on before running to knock on her neighbor's door.

Elsa had met Anna a few times before and they would qualify as friends but they were both so busy (Anna with College and Elsa with her job as an Architect) that they didn't have much time to converse.

Elsa knocked three times frantically, scared that the red head was dying or hurt. Anna, who was barely woken by the loud knocks, still thought it was her dream repeating itself so she stayed curled up under thin sheets, starting to hyperventilate.

Elsa knocked a few more times before simply kicking the door. On the 3rd try, she broke the lock and the door swung open.

Anna screamed again, thinking her father just broke into her home. This didn't go unnoticed by Elsa as she searched Anna's apartment.

"Anna?! Anna are you okay?!" Elsa called out, making her way to Anna's bedroom after checking the living room and kitchen.

Anna couldn't hear Elsa's voice over her own wailing, scared to death of her fate. Elsa heard the crying come from inside Anna's room and didn't hesitate to swiftly open the door, revealing the state in which Anna was.

"S-S-Stay a-away!" Anna yelled through sobs, voice muffled by scattered blankets.

Elsa, seeing that Anna wasn't in immediate danger, relaxed a bit but just as quickly felt awful for the red head. Elsa took slow, tentative steps toward the bed and over to Anna's crumpled form.

"P-Please..." Anna whispered brokenly, her voice coated in pure fright, making Elsa's heart completely shatter.

Elsa lowered herself on the edge of the bed and gently reached out to push stray, damp bangs out of Anna's red face. "Anna, it's me. Your neighbor. Shh. Don't be afraid. I wont hurt you." Elsa whisper tenderly to the younger girl.

Anna spared a peek at the person to see if it was true and was surprised to see the platinum blonde. Body still wracked with sobs and tremors, Anna weakly crawled over into Elsa's lap, wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist.

Elsa felt her shirt wetting with tears where Anna's face was pressed in her stomach. She gave the girl a saddened smile and raked her fingers through Anna's strawberry blonde hair, whispering words of comfort.

Anna unleashed a fresh torrent of sobs of relief from the now safety and pain from her nightmare. Elsa rubbed the girl's back and caressed her hair as Anna let it all out, Anna eventually becoming limp with exhaustion.

The only things left coming from the girl were quiet whimpers and sniffles. Elsa moved the hand that was on Anna's back to bring it to freckled cheeks, gently wiping the tears and sweat away. Anna slowly turned her head to look up at the blonde with puffy red eyes.

Anna squeaked when she realized she was in her neighbor's lap, sitting straight up, surprising Elsa. Anna opened her mouth to apologize but Elsa cut her off with a tender smile.

"It's ok, Anna." Elsa assured softly.

Anna didn't know what to do or say, all she knew was that she was really tired. Elsa noticed the way that Anna's eyelids were drooping and started to fix up Anna's bed to make it efficient for sleeping in.

"Oh, you... You don't have... To..." Anna said drowsily, voice rough and cracking from earlier.

"You're right. I don't have to but I want to. You look absolutely drained." Elsa said as she finished making Anna's bed.

She ushered Anna to lie back down and Anna obeyed the orders. Once it looked as if Anna was comfortable back in bed, Elsa gave her one last smile before going to Anna's door.

"Wait!" Elsa heard Anna call from the bed. Elsa turned around, curious to what it was that Anna wanted to say.

"You've done so much already... It's ok if you say no but... Can you... Can you please stay?..." Anna asked meekly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Elsa simply walked back over to Anna's bed and slipped under the covers. Anna scooted closer to curl up into Elsa's embrace, her head placed right under Elsa's chin. Anna smiled even more her she felt a hand rubbing her back once again and heard Elsa now humming a tune faintly.

Right as Anna was slipping into a deep sleep, she heard Elsa murmur, "I kind of broke your door... Just so you know..."

Elsa was relieved to hear Anna chuckle at the admission. The red head assured her that it was fine and could be easily fixed. Elsa nodded and closed her eyes as well, both girls falling unconscious together.

•••

**Wait** – (_Platonic BrOTP Friendship_)

.

"Kristoff! I'll be right back, I'm just going to take a walk, ok?!" Anna called from the doorway.

Before her brother got to protest, Anna walked out the door and shut it behind her. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and walked down the dimly lit street.

It was pretty late; she had to admit. Taking a walk at 11:08 at night isn't the best of ideas but she needed to get the whole... thing with Hans off her mind.

She took a turn around the block, sneakers scuffing against the cement as she strolled slightly out of the neighborhood.

Anna soon found herself approaching the bridge that crossed over the huge, flowing River beneath. She found herself struggling to see since the streetlights weren't very bright.

Anna dismissed it and started to stroll across the bridge.

She was taken aback when she noticed a figure standing on the large cement railings of the rather large bridge. A thin silhouette, visibly shaking. Anna, thinking the worst, nervously approached the person.

As she got closer, Anna could tell that the person was a female with platinum blonde hair. When the red head noticed the woman's foot coming off the edge of the bridge towards the water, Anna spoke up.

"Hey! Wait. Are you planning on jumping?"

The woman gasped and grabbed the streetlight pole next to her. The woman slightly turned her head to the girl who was now standing 10 feet away with her hands raised cautiously. "Go away, let me handle my own business," the woman said coldly.

Anna raised her hands a little higher, trying to show that she means no harm. "Please just hold on a sec. Why are you so upset?"

The woman lowered her head in slight defeat and took in a shaky breath, composure breaking. "W-Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious and a good listener." Anna gave a small lop-sided smile.

The woman was silent for a few moments before answering. "I... I can't deal with this amount of pressure put on me, I lost both of my parents recently, I have no f-family l-l-left..." The woman let out a silent, frustrated sob.

If Anna's heart wasn't already broken, it was completely crushed now. This was a complete stranger but Anna felt complete sympathy for this poor woman. "Hey..." Anna said softly to get the woman's attention.

The woman wiped the tears from her own face with her sleeve. She then turned her head slightly towards Anna once again.

"I understand what it's like to lose your parents and it hurts. Really bad. But you know what helps? Leaning on other people who care about you."

Anna knew she said something wrong when the woman suddenly whipped her whole body around to completely face Anna, anger portrayed across her face. "Don't you get it? There is no one who cares about me! I don't have friends, alright? I..I.." The woman slowly turned back to face the edge of the bridge.

"Wait! But I'm your friend, I care about you! I don't want you to go. Maybe you can come over and we can hang out and have hot coco! You can meet my brother Kristoff. He's super nice, you'll love him! And he'd love to be your friend too!" Anna felt helpless at this point.

The woman kept her back turned to Anna. "That's... That's kind but I... I think I'm just going to go."

Before the woman completely stepped off the edge, the red head lunged for her hand and successfully yanked the woman back wards. The woman let out a small, surprised yelp as she fell onto the younger girl.

The woman got up quickly but Anna got up faster and enveloped this woman in a bear hug, pinning the woman's arms to her sides.

"Let me go! Just let me die!" The woman cried. Though, Anna didn't loosen the embrace. After a lot of wriggling, the woman finally broke down in the red head's arms, burying her face in Anna's shoulder as she let out harsh sobs.

Anna released the woman's arms to give her a proper hug. The red head rubbed the woman's back as her frail body shook in her arms. The two women stood on the left side of the bridge, Anna hugging the now trembling woman in her embrace. The younger girl kept rubbing soothing circles on the older woman's back as the woman let out her anguish into Anna's shoulder.

After 5 minutes, they released the hug. Anna cupped the slightly taller woman's cheeks with her hands, her thumbs wiping away the freshly fallen tears. The woman softly smiled and Anna lowered her hands from the woman's face.

"What's your name?" Anna asked the woman, taking the woman's hands in her own.

The woman looked down slightly, almost shamefully. "Elsa," she whispered.

Anna's kind smile grew as she rubbed her thumbs on the back of Elsa's hands in means of consolation. "That's a beautiful name, Elsa. My name is Anna. Now, would you like to take me up on the hot coco offer? My house is just down the street."

Elsa meekly nodded her head. Anna beamed and started to lead Elsa to her house, their fingers entwined.

On their walk, Anna began to ramble about her older brother and some (embarrassing) things about him, which elicited some small giggles from the platinum blonde.

It saddened Anna how such a wonderfully sweet woman could be so sorrowful and broken.

The two women eventually arrived at Anna's house. Anna knocked a musical knock on the wooden door. The door whipped open to reveal a very worried and aggravated older brother.

"Anna, I was worried sick about you! Where have you-" Kristoff cut himself off when he noticed the platinum blonde accompanying his little sister. "Anna... Who is this?"

Anna blinked once, recovering from the outburst but then smiled at the question following it. "This, my dear brother, is Elsa. She is my friend who is awesome. I met her on my walk."

Elsa spared a thankful glance towards Anna for not mentioning her suicide attempt. Anna smiled back and then returned her attention to her confused brother.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just move so we can come inside."

Kristoff, who was utterly dumb-founded, silently moved aside to let the girls inside. After a couple of seconds, he eventually shrugged and closed the door.

"You are welcome to sit on the couch while I make the hot chocolate, Els." Anna said from the kitchen. Elsa nodded, even though Anna couldn't see her, and plopped down on the couch.

Anna soon came in the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows, and all the extra good stuff. Anna handed a mug to Elsa, which she gratefully took, and plopped down next to the older girl, her own hot coco in hand. Anna turned her body inwards to slightly face Elsa.

"So... Would you like to talk about it or not..." Anna asked cautiously.

"Um... Preferably not... At least not right now..." Elsa answered quietly.

Anna gave her a soft, understanding smile. "That's alright, I completely understand. Want to watch a Disney movie?"

Elsa smiled at the younger girl and nodded her head silently.

The two women ended up curled up on the couch, hot coco in hand, blankets wrapped around them (courtesy of Kristoff), watching Brave.

"Hey Elsa." Anna whispered at some point in the movie. The red head waited until the older girl turned to look down at her. "I'm glad your still here and I'd never want you to go, ok?"

Elsa, knowing exactly what she was referring to, gave Anna a watery smile and gave her an understanding nod. They then silently turned back to the movie.

Maybe someone did care about her.

•••

**Kicked Out** – (_Overall Platonic if you can get past the flirting _– Sort of implied _Elsanna_ but a safe read for Non-Elsanna shippers)

.

"You better not come back here, bitch, or I'll call the cops!" And with one last shove the door slammed hard enough to rattle the house windows.

Elsa stood there with her blue hoodie on, a tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and a navy blue backpack on. She sniffled slightly before spitting on the door, a scowl marring her features.

"Whatever." She growled, furiously wiping the tears that rolled down her flushed cheeks. She turned around and hastily walked away from the house, stepping onto the sidewalk.

With nowhere to go, Elsa randomly chose a direction and began to walk down the street, pushing herself to go as far away as she could.

She didn't need her parents. She... She could make it on her own...

Couldn't she?

:.

She didn't know how long she had been walking. An hour? Maybe four. Who cared? All Elsa knew was that she had officially reached a bus stop.

The platinum blonde slung the backpack off of her back and unzipped it, starting to rummage through it. After a few minutes of looking, she still couldn't find cash.

Finally feeling hopeless, Elsa plopped herself down on the sidewalk, leaning against the bus stop pole. And then she let herself cry. Knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and squeezing tight; she cried.

Elsa wept for her fears, her anger, her rage, her brokenness, her sadness... She was so lost she didn't even know where to begin.

Elsa ignored the passer-byers that didn't even take a moment of their time to see if the girl on the street was ok. If possible, the thought that no one gave a flying crap about her made her feel a bit worse... Ok maybe a lot worse.

The only thing that seemed to have gained Elsa's attention was a soft voice calling out to her. Body trembling, breaths rough a choked, tears making their own evil paths down her face, Elsa looked up to gaze upon a beautiful red headed girl with braided pig tails and freckled cheeks. The sun was perfectly set up behind the girl, making her figure absolutely glow.

Elsa had to bite back the strong wanting to ask "am I in heaven?"

She wished that seeing such a sight would stop the tears but unfortunately it didn't. So Elsa sat, a crying mess, and kept her gaze on the teal orbs that looked down on her.

"W-What?" Elsa choked, heavily sniffling and completely oblivious to what the red head girl had just asked.

The red head had a gentle smile upon her face as she crouched down to meet Elsa face to face. "I asked if you were ok because you sure don't look like it." The girl teased with a playful smirk.

Elsa was so bit taken aback that the angel said something so out of random and perverse in the situation that a chuckle bubbled up into her throat and escaped her lips. The red head gave her a victorious grin when she heard the quiet laugh.

"I have accomplished the seemingly impossible! I really do deserve a trophy for that." Back to the playful, light-hearted teasing apparently.

Elsa sniffled again, but this time with a small smile on her face. Her cries were now silenced but she still felt like she was dying inside. As if she wasn't already surprised, the red head girl raised a hand to cup Elsa's cheek, wiping the remnants of the tears away.

"I'm Anna." Came the soft voice that Elsa heard originally. The tender smile was back on Anna's face as she introduced herself. "I was just wondering why a beautiful young woman like you is sitting on the floor, crying pretty harshly. Did someone hurt you? Cause I'll bet you that I can kick their sorry ass." Despite her comment, Anna's stare was a serious one, her hand still caressing Elsa's cheek.

The corners of Elsa's mouth turned downwards, Elsa thinking back to the earlier events. Tears threatened to spill once again and Elsa looked away slightly, feeling small under Anna's soft yet intense stare. "I-I... um... I was k-kicked out a-and a-abused because I-I... I'm a l-lesbian..." Elsa said with a shaky, quiet voice, sniffling once again.

When everything went silent, Elsa was afraid that the nice girl now hated her as well and couldn't help but whimper, tears returning quickly. Anna, who was silently fuming at Elsa's parents, must have noticed the misunderstanding and looked back at Elsa with compassion and sympathy.

"Oh no no no, I'm not mad at you. Never mad at you. I'm really upset with your parents though. But I am _not_ at all mad at you." Anna cooed at the older girl. Anna's had had been removed while she was going through angry thoughts so she took the same hand and gently brushed some stray bangs out of Elsa's face. "Don't cry please. Let's see a smile, huh? Yeah, c'mon, I want to see that beautiful smile of yours." Anna encouraged Elsa quietly, trying to cheer her up a bit.

Elsa tried her best to smile through to tears but managed a wobbly grin for Anna, looking back up at her. Anna grinned right back, placing a comforting hand on the platinum blonde's arm.

"Perfect. Now, can you try standing up for me? I'll help you up, ok? You're doing so well already. The first step was smile. Next step is stand." Anna gently grasped ahold of her arm, her other hand grabbing Elsa's. She slowly stood up and helped Elsa up as well until both women were standing.

Anna chuckled a bit when she noticed that Elsa stood about an inch or two taller but she kept it to herself. Elsa had her arms wrapped around her own torso and was still shaking slightly, small sniffles emitting from the blonde.

Anna noticed and gave a pained and tender look to her before reaching down to grab Elsa's bag. She slung the strap on her shoulder and nudged Elsa softly, gaining her attention. "It's time to leave. Let's get home, alright?"

Elsa tilted her head at Anna, not quite understanding when the girl said "home." Anna gave the teasing and cheeky grin/smirk once again before prying Elsa's left hand from Elsa's nervous habit of holding herself.

"If you wouldn't mind, you are coming home with me." Anna stated nonchalantly and started to lead Elsa down the street, away from the bus stop.

"W-what?" Elsa stuttered speechlessly, completely lost. Anna spared a short glance back her way and continued walking with Elsa.

"Yup! To my house. You can stay as long as you need to. I don't mind, honestly. Money isn't an issue and you need help. So I'm taking you home!" Anna got anxious all of the sudden before randomly stopping and looking at Elsa nervously, showing an awkward side of herself that Elsa had never seen. "I mean, that is of course if you want to. You don't have to! I'm definitely not forcing you or anything. After all we are just strangers but I really do want to help you. If you don't want the help then it's perfectly fine to say no, you are always able to say no. That is if you want to say no! Ugh I'm just going in circles! I'm just saying-"

"Really?" Elsa cut off breathlessly, not sure what to make of the situation. Anna flashed a grin; thankful Elsa cut off her rambling, and nodded enthusiastically.

"100%! It's no problem at all!" The next thing Anna knew was that there was a platinum blonde in her arms, giving her an incredibly tight hug. She chortled silently and returned the hug, rubbing Elsa's back as she trembled with more tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry again." Anna murmured off-handedly to Elsa making Elsa cry harder.

"Th-Thank y-you, Anna. Th-Thank you s-so much." Elsa blubbered into the red head's shoulder and Anna simply shushed her.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Anna whispered, a kind smile playing on her face.

:.

"Hey, I never did catch your name." Anna said when Elsa's crying slowed. The girls pulled back from the hug and Elsa wiped her tears for the 3rd time today.

"Elsa." She provided for Anna and they continued to walk once again.

"That's a really pretty name, Elsa." Anna favored the way the older girl's name rolled off her tongue but kept that to herself with a small smirk.

She knew then that she'd enjoy her time living with the gorgeous girl at the bus stop.

And Elsa knew that she too would enjoy living with the playful red head who has enough love in her heart to talk to the crying girl at the bus stop.


End file.
